Let Me Be Your Snowflake (FrostCup HiJack)
by Pockyyaoi
Summary: Hiccup thought he was the only one his size. No one wanted to be friends with him because of his height. His height was basically the size of your finger. He wasn't welcomed to his family of Vikings, he had no one, until a Fairy Prince comes to visit his window pane. This is a Thumbelina AU guys! XD
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**~Hiccup singing~ **

_'Jack singing'_

_**~'Both of them singing'~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Meeting.**_

Hi, I guess you all don't know me but, my name is Hamish "Hiccup" Horrendus Haddock the Third. I'm not a very normal person like the rest of my family.. And what I mean by normal is.. That I'm very small. Not just ordinary small but small as in, you can carry me with your hand and I'm a size of a pinky small. I'm in a family from Vikings. My father, Stoick "the Vast" Haddock, is the chief of our village. I have no mom, nor friends. My only friend was my cat, Toothless.. Basically, I'm just a good-for-nothing, small human being (As my whole village says. And I'm stupid enough to believe it.). I always thought I was the only person to be like this.. I thought I was alone. I thought no one would ever loved me for the way I am.. But one night, I was reading a book about Mythical creatures, then I went through a page that was all about "Fairies". I read the whole section about them and apparently, they're just like me! But.. They have wings.. "I thought I wasn't alone now.. I guess I still am.." I sighed, reaching at my back and realizing I had no wings like they did. I grew envious. I stood against the window pane, thinking about those fairies in the book. Oh, how great it would be when I get to meet one.. I really hoped my dreams would come true. I prayed to the gods to make it real. Sighing, I just shook my head and hummed to myself. After a while, I had slowly started singing to myself the lullaby my mother used to sing to me but, every now and then, I kind of change my mother's lyrics into my own for my own feelings to be out. _'I know there is someone.. Somewhere.. Someone, who'll sure to find me soon...' I wrapped my arms around myself, continuing to sing quietly. 'After the rain goes, there are rainbows.. I'll find my rainbow soon..'_

* * *

**Jack's POV **

"Okay. Winds, where are you taking me?!" My name is Jack Frost, and my situation right now is that the winds are taking me somewhere far away from my parents. Don't get me wrong, it was a good thing because I don't even want to do prince chores or whatever and sit on that stupid seat that my parents gave me for a "present". It was a puffy-girly golden seat thing, with flowers all over it. I'm not a girl. Anyways, the winds took me to a house and suddenly stopped in front of the window pane. I heard someone singing faintly on the other side of the window. _'I'll find my rainbow soon.. Soon, it won't be just pretend..'_ I saw an opening and slowly walked in, listening to the voice and where it would come from. (It wasn't a beautiful voice, yet it wasn't bad either.) I leaned against the window pane, looking at the person singing. And honestly, I'm surprised. It was a boy, with no wings. Why..? _'Soon, a happy ending! Love, can you hear me? If you're near me.. Sing your song. Sure, and strong, and... Soon..'_ The wingless small boy sighed and put his hand on the book with the picture of a fairy prince. "Wow, your song was amazing~ Mind singing it to me?" I walked closer to him slowly as he gasped loudly.

* * *

**HICCUP'S POV: **

"Wow, your song was amazing~ Mind singing it to me?" I gasped and looked over to him, jumping.

'What the?! Who is he?!' "U-uh.. Who are you? And how in Odin's name did you get in my house?" I slowly backed away, scared.

"Oh, my apologies! My name is Jack Frost~" He slightly bowed to me before finishing his sentence. "and to answer your question, I went through there." He pointed to the open window as I stared at the window then to him.

"Huh.. Weird, I remember closing it." I looked away, scratching the back of my neck. 'Jack Frost, huh..?' I slightly glance up to examine him but quickly looked back down, blushing slightly. He had snow white hair that was naturally spiked up, icy blue eyes, pale skin and big ears. I can now understand why his name suits him very well. His fancy outfit matched his eyes and matched Winter. Blue, white, light blue and black. And wait a minute, are those WINGS? I blinked multiple times, thinking if I'm dreaming or hallucinating. Apparently, I'm not. He had wings for Thor's sake!

"Uh.. Not to be nosy or anything but, what's your name?" He moved closer to me, chuckling softly as I stutter, not being so used to have people as small... Wait, he's small and had wings. Does that mean he's a fairy?!

"U-Uh.. M-my name... Yes! Name is Hiccup Haddock." I glanced up at him as our eyes met. He had beautiful blue eyes.. 'A fairy.. A real fairy was standing IN FRONT of me!' He took my hand and gently shook it, giving me a handshake.

"Well it's nice to meet you!" He smiled as I gave him my crocked smile. "I-its nice to meet you, too." I squeezed his hand back and he just looked at me intensely.

* * *

**JACK'S POV: **

I looked into his eyes deeply and realized how beautifully green and big they are. 'Hiccup, huh? Who names their kid 'hiccup'?' Anyways, I slowly examined his face. He had shaggy reddish brown hair with a light brown streak in his bangs, button nose and a freckled face. I thought he was the most adorable thing in the whole world... 'What am I saying..?' I shook my head and cleared my throat, meeting his eyes. "So, tell me more about yourself-" I stopped as he interrupted me mid sentence

"Are you a fairy..?" He looked at me with his big green eyes with curiosity.

"Well.." I chuckled nervously and nodded as he kept staring at me but now with awe. "What, you never seen one before?" He slowly shook his head. 'Wow, this kid has no life.' I scoffed and lightly pinched his cheeks. "I feel special~" He turned away, pouting and blushing. Man, he is damn adorable. 'I want to squeeze him so hard that he'll faint...'

"So.. How does it feel like.. You know, to have wings?" I looked at Hiccup who was still shy at having me here.

"Well, I guess it's amazing! You get to fly anywhere." Hiccup frowned sadly and looked away, playing with his fingers. I frowned also and thought of something, my eyes widen and my smile brightening. "Come with me outside." I grabbed his hand and dragged him outside.

"W-where are we going?" I stopped and turned to him, smiling.

"I'm taking you to an adventure."

* * *

**NORMAL POV: **

Hiccup was shocked at what Jack has said and looked at him with slight doubts. "Adventure..?" Hiccup asked as Jack took both of his hands and pulled him closer as he wrapped his arms around Hiccup's tiny waist. The brunet felt his cheeks burn with Jack's actions as he looked up at the white haired male, who was smirking at him as he whispered enough for Hiccup to hear clearly.

"We're going flying~" Jack said with excitement as he jumped out of the window pane with Hiccup as he flapped his wings while soaring to the sky. Hiccup screamed at the sudden jump and held onto Jack's neck for his dear life. The older teen told him to relax as Hiccup did after a while.

"I wish I had wings.." Hiccup frowned.

"Maybe someday you will.." Jack smiled at the teen as he smiled back, "I feel like singing." Hiccup tilted his head and chuckled.

"Sing what?" Jack shushed Hiccup as he began to sing.

_'Let me be your wings, let me be your only love, (Did I really say that..?) let me take you far beyond the stars..'_ Hiccup blushed at what the white haired teen said and looked away so he could just listen to Jack's voice. Jack has noticed that he was slowly falling for the boy while singing; the lyrics came from his heart and feelings. He gently danced with Hiccup on the air while singing. They both didn't break their gazes while Hiccup failed at dancing, but he didn't care. Jack continued on singing as they swiftly danced in the air. _'Let me be your wings, leave behind the world you know, for another world of wondrous things..'_ He twirled Hiccup and took him back in his arms as Hiccup giggled. _'Fly with me and I'll be your wings..'_ Jack nuzzled Hiccup's cheek as he sang. Hiccup wasn't sure why Jack was doing this.. But he appreciated it. In fact, he thinks that Hiccup has feelings for Jack and tried to think about it. He was thinking about it since Jack held him in his arms. Something was different about Jack.. He knew they just met but, he's so.. Different. Hiccup smiled as he began singing with him to let out his feelings also. _'Anything that you desire, anything at all.' _

**~Anything at all.~** He held Hiccup so close that their cheeks squeezed against each other.

_'__Everyday I'll take you higher and I'll never let you fall!'_ As he said that, he spread his arms out and looked down. Hiccup was falling but he didn't feel scared, he just kept singing.

**~You will be my wings.~** While Hiccup sang, Jack quickly caught him. Now carrying him bridal style. As Hiccup caressed Jack's face, their faces were so close and gazes still locked.

_'Let me be your wings~' _

**~You will be my only love.~ **

_'Get ready for another world of wondrous things!' _

**~Wondrous things, are sure to happen..~** They both knew that they had a spark with one another as their voices clashed with the song harmoniously.

_**~'We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings!'~**_ Jack had landed at a bridge and put Hiccup to sit as Jack sat beside him.

_'Heaven isn't too far.'_ Jack and Hiccup leaned in but the brunet teased as he pulled away.

**~Heaven is where you are!~** Jack stood and took Hiccup's hand to help him up as they waltz and sang at the same time. _**~'Stay with me, and let me be your..'~**_ Jack lifted Hiccup up and flew away and finished the last song together. _**~'Wings~!'~**_

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1~!**

**Yep, put the song in. XD It sucks, I know I'll put up chapter 2. I hoped you enjoyed it xD**

**Reviews maybe?**


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving So Soon?

_**Chapter 2: Leaving So Soon? **_

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V:**

They both got back to Hiccup's place, giggling while flying back. Jack landed safely and put Hiccup down but his arms still wrapped around the older teen's neck loosely. "That was amazing, Jack..~ Thank you.." Hiccup smiled happily, looking deeply into those pair of icy blue eyes. Jack leaned in to press their foreheads together and smiled back happily.

"You're very welcome.. I'm glad you had fun~" Hiccup nuzzled his nose against his. He realized that Jack had a cold body, but he didn't mind, it felt nice..

"We should get inside.." Hiccup suggested as Jack nodded. They walked in and saw a big cat waiting and looking furious. Growling as he saw Jack with Hiccup.

"Uhhhhh, Hiccup who's that?!" Jack got behind Hiccup as Hiccup called out to Toothless, telling him it was okay. That Jack was a friend. Hiccup had introduced them both to each other but Toothless' glare at Jack never went away.

_**"Hurt him, I'll kill you. Understand? I know how you look at him."**_ Jack's eyes widened and nodded quickly. Toothless just sighed quietly and nuzzled against Hiccup, purring as the brunet pet his giant cat lovingly.

"Its okay, Toothless~ he means no harm." Toothless gently licked his owner's cheek and went back to sleep. "Sorry about that.." Hiccup laughed nervously and wiped his cheek with the cat saliva.

"It's okay." He smiled and ruffled Hiccup's soft brown hair. "You never told me anything about yourself.." He continued as he ran the back of his fingers on Hiccup's warm pink cheek.

"Well, I'm a Viking.. And no one accepts me and they think I'm a failure at life for not being normal like them.." Hiccup wrapped an arm around himself and rubbed it. His eyes looking down the floor, hurt by the never ending reminder of insults given by his own family. Jack frowned and pulled him into a tight and long embrace, burying his have on Hiccup's shoulder; the brunet gasping by the sudden hug.

Jack whispered quietly against his ear, "You don't have to listen to them anymore... I will never hurt you and I will _**/never/**_ let anyone else hurt you anymore." After that, he tightened his embrace. Hiccup's eyes widen and were slowly filled with overflowing tears sliding down his cheek. All he could do is grip into Jack's back tightly, hugging back and burying his head on the older teen's chest. Jack comforted him by caressing his back soothingly and softly, yet lovingly shushing him. He felt the warm tears on his chest, but he didn't give a damn.

"Thank you.." Hiccup continued sobbing quietly and realizing how cold Jack was. Honestly, it didn't bother him.. But it felt nice. Hiccup looked up at Jack, who was already looking at him as if he was waiting for Hiccup's head to look up. Their eyes were meeting once again. Their gazes were deep. It's like the world has stopped turning for them. Jack leaned in slowly as he closed his eyes, Hiccup just stayed there but he closes his eyes, too. Their lips were only inches apart when Jack stopped as he heard faint calls of his name.

"Yeah, yeah, dad. I'm coming" His eyes slowly opened and gasped quietly, stepping back a bit and breaking the hug. But his hands were connected to Hiccup's.

"Dad?" Hiccup tilted his head and asked. Jack looked at him, smiling nervously as the voices were growing louder.

"Uh yeah. I was supposed to do chores with him right now.. My dad is the king and you know how he is when he's little prince is missing!" He chuckled quietly and groaned.

"King?! S-so that means you're the Prince?! Oh gods.." Jack ignored Hiccup's panic since he was distracted by his father's voice.

"I have to go. Can we meet tomorrow?" Hiccup looked at him worriedly and nodded. Both of them walked outside the window pane again for Jack's departure.

"Of course, I'll be here. I'll wait for you!" Hiccup held Jack's hand tightly as the white haired teen squeezed it, smiling at him. Jack quickly broke contact of their hands to cup the brunet's cheeks.

"This is honestly the best day of my life." He chuckled, stroking his thumbs against the warm cheeks and leaned against his forehead. Hiccup put his hand on top of the other and giggled.

"Same here..~" they both rubbed their noses together. Jack looked at Hiccup's red cheeks, noticing how adorable his freckled covered face was. Honestly, his freckles and green eyes made him adorable. Jack leaned back and was getting annoying by his father's calls.

"They're calling for me.." He smiled sadly and Hiccup did the same.

"You should go and do your chores, Prince Jack~" The brunet giggled and winked as Jack put a finger on Hiccup's lips.

"I have something to give you." Jack smirked and took off a perfectly, glowing snowflake shaped necklace, showing it off to Hiccup. The brunet's eyes looked at it, surprised.

"Jack, this..? You're giving this to me? This is so beautiful! Won't it melt?" Hiccup was obviously happy and Jack was satisfied.

"Not as long as I'm alive, dear... I made this necklace from my powers and feelings. I made this for someone once, but it seems that I almost gave it to the wrong person." Jack explained. "I kept it and waited for the right person to come.. And it seems that it's you. It's glowing bright blue just for you, Hiccup..." He paused for a moment, blushing as he looked at Hiccup who was flushed red and looking back at him. "I'm giving you my heart and life, Hiccup.."

"Y-you mean it?" Jack nodded slowly, slipping it on Hiccup's neck.

"It suits you perfectly." Hiccup looked at Jack happily and tears were forming again.

"I-I don't have anything in return, though... I don't know how to express my feelings to you.. But all I can say is that I feel the same way, Jack. Honestly, I have never felt this way." He panicked and looked around. "I-I don't know what to give you... I-" he was cut off by a deep surprise kiss-attack from Jack.

He pulled away quickly "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't -" Hiccup cut him mid-sentence and kissed back, sliding his hands on Jack's shoulders, then neck. The older teen wrapped his arms around the teen's waist, pulling him closer and kissing him deeper and passionately, moving their lips and heads. It felt amazing for them both. But it had to end, even though they didn't want to. They both pulled away slowly and panting quietly. "Was that okay..?" The brunet asked quietly and shyly, looking at Jack with red cheeks. Jack nodded, of course and twirled him around.

"So, does that mean we're together?" Jack smirked.

"Nooooo, we're married." Hiccup said sarcastically but then finished it. "Of course we are, you weirdo!" He chuckled as Jack did too.

"I must go.. I'll see you tomorrow." Jack smiled and Hiccup nodded slowly, his smile fading away.

"I'll miss you." Hiccup looked down and sighed as Jack held him close.

"I will, too..." He frowned and cupped Hiccup's cheek, lifting his head up to kiss his forehead gently but it was long before letting go to press their foreheads together.

"May I borrow your hand?" Hiccup asked as he lifted his hand and the brunet took it. He slid a ring off his finger. Jack didn't even realized he had one. Hiccup slid it to his Jack's ring finger, smiling. Jack examined it, it was a silver dragon shaped band.

"Wow.." "It's perfect on you..~" Hiccup smiled and let go. "My mother taught me how to make rings before so I made one for myself."

"A dragon?" Jack asked and chuckled.

"I love dragons, always will."

"JACK OVERLAND FROST." Jack jumped and looked around. "Shit." Jack mumbled and sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow.." He looked at Hiccup and strokes his cheek gently as he pecked his lips.

"I'll see you, as well." He walked away, still looking at Hiccup as his wings started moving and his feet were off the ground.

"Winds, take me to my dad." He flew away with the winds, smiling sadly and waving at his lover. Hiccup watched and waved back sadly. He sighed and walked back in when Jack disappeared. He hummed and looked at the still glowing necklace as he walked over his small bed and lied down, falling asleep with Jack on his mind.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2! Sorry if my stories are short.. ^^" I thought they're long but nooo XD Chapter 3 is almost done! Thinking of making them have a date first before the whole kidnap thing happens. XD What would you guys want them to do in a first date? :3 Please tell me ^.^ I'll be happy to see them :3 If your idea wasn't in the chapter, I'll probably put it in the near future. XD I hope you liked it, guys! Thank you so much for the support~3**

** Demonicis; Can you please tell me who they would be? XD Cause I don't have any idea who it'll be. XD Thank you3**

** Paoshirou Hozomi; Maybe, I don't know . I'll try~ :3 Don't worry, I won't hide Jack. XD I want him in every chapter as possible~ c: Thank you!**

** Pandas01: Hnnngghhh, I'm glad you're waiting TwT I'm trying to make it longer, but I don't think I can.. XD I'm so sorry if it's short. :c**


	3. Extra Chapter: Valentine's Day special

_**Extra Chapter: Valentine's Day special~**_

**Rated: M**

**Warning: NSFW or smut and swearing~**

**This is unrelated to the story. XD Just wanted to make a smut fic for you guys. :3**

**Enjoy and imagine to your hearts content~!**

* * *

Today is Valentine's Day. A day where all couples become so lovey-dovey with each other, giving expensive chocolates or flowers to the person you love and spending all day with them on dates. Jack however, is stressed at this very moment for he doesn't know what to give his precious lover. It'll be the first time for him and Hiccup to celebrate this event. The snow colored hair boy was nervous and thinking since last night.

"Oh God, what the hell do I give him?!" He groaned and plopped on his bed, sighing. He remembered his dates with the freckled boy, it made his stress go away and made him smile. But lately, after every date, they would go to either Hiccup's house or Jack's room whenever no one's around and started kissing each other to the point where they would make out and started touching in some places. Jack wanted to take it slow but he couldn't do that since the noises, and looks Hiccup gives him are unbearable. Jack shook his head and removed that thought. '_What if… I go all the way this time? I mean, I love Hiccup and Hiccup must love me back as much as I do… Maybe I should take it to the next level. I mean, it IS Valentine's.'_ Jack thought and nodded, agreeing to his thought. Jack flew out of the palace and start the day with his date.

* * *

_**~ At Hiccup's House, later afternoon ~**_

They have just arrived from their date, going to town and visit some places they have never been before and just enjoy their day together. Jack put Hiccup down gently and kissed the brunet's forehead.

"Did you enjoy our date?" Jack smiled and nuzzled the other's cheek as Hiccup giggled.

"Of course I did! When have I not enjoyed it?" Jack chuckled as Hiccup puts his hand on Jack's chest, pushing him away gently. "I have something for you~" Jack tilted his head and watched his lover go to his drawer and pick up a light blue wrapped bow with a navy blue ribbon around it. Hiccup walked to him again and gave it to him, blushing. "H-Happy Valentine's Day…~ I made these myself last night, I hope you like it." Hiccup looked away shyly as Jack's eyes widen and took the box, staring at it.

"T-Thank you, Hic… You didn't have to! And I have nothing—" Hiccup interrupted him by pressing his finger against his lips.

"Ssh, you giving me dates and kisses are enough. Hel your love is enough~" Hiccup leaned in and gently placed a kiss on his lover's lips. It was an innocent and sweet kiss until Jack kissed back, turning it into a deep and passionate kiss. He snaked his arms around the brunet's waist, pulling him closer. Hiccup's eyes closed tight as he placed his hands on the older teen's chest then slowly to his neck. Hiccup didn't mind doing this with his lover, he loved his kisses. Jack slowly walked to Hiccup's bed, not breaking the kiss and pushing Hiccup down to lie on his bed, Jack being on top, his legs on either side of Hiccup's hips. Jack slowly licked the other's lips as Hiccup gasped for air, the white haired teen took advantage of it and slid his tongue in the brunet's mouth, exploring and meeting the other's tongue and licked it. Hiccup whimpered and played with Jack's tongue also, it wasn't the first time they had done this so Hiccup has experience already. A hand roamed down at Hiccup's torso then under his shirt. He yelped quietly when he felt a cold hand against his skin. Jack broke the kiss to kiss his neck instead. He ran his tongue on the skin, which made Hiccup moan quietly, and sucked on the skin as he left marks. He placed butterfly kisses on Hiccup's freckled neck and enjoyed the sounds Hiccup was letting out.

"J-Jack… We should stop! What if my dad-" He gasped as Jack's lips were already on his chest, licking the brunet's nipple and teasingly biting it and the other was already occupied by Jack's hand, pinching and rolling it with his finger. Hiccup arched back slightly and moaned. He felt tightness on his pants, which were uncomfortable, and squirmed. "Ahn..~!" Hiccup covered his mouth so his embarrassing noises stopped from going out. Jack's hand slid down between his legs as he stroked the half hard on.

"Already this hard, huh? I've only been teasing your chest, Hic~" He smirked at Hiccup and gently kissed his lips.

"S-Shut up… It's your fault." Hiccup panted and looked away as Jack began to kiss his neck again and his hand squeezing Hiccup's crotch gently. Hiccup moaned again and bit his lip. Jack sat up and slowly slid Hiccup's pants down, leaving his underwear on. Hiccup didn't mind, he wanted Jack to enjoy himself.

"Is it alright if I continue…? I-I don't want to force you or anything…" Jack looked at Hiccup, waiting for his answer as Hiccup nodded.

"Of course.. I'm already yours, so you could do whatever you want~" Hiccup smiled and stroked his lover's cheek. Jack gently grinded his hips against Hiccup and groaned. The brunet yelped and felt how hard Jack was even with the clothes. He moaned and unconsciously moved his hips also, so he could feel that pleasurable friction for both of them to enjoy. The forest colored eyes met with the icy blue ones, both of them were moaning but Hiccup's were louder then Jack's. Jack took off his shirt and dipped in to kiss Hiccup roughly, leaving Hiccup moaning against his lips. Jack broke the kiss and panted.

"I-I want you… Can I?" He held Hiccup's hand tightly. Hiccup was afraid but still thought of considering it. He wanted Jack, also. He really did. He wanted to take it to the next step so Hiccup nodded, saying softly.

"J-Just be gentle, okay?" Hiccup felt his underwear gone and felt cold as his exposed weeping length twitched. Jack wrapped his arm around it and gave it small strokes. Hiccup whimpered and moaned to the new feeling, he turned red and kept looking at Jack. Two fingers poked Hiccup's lips, signaling him to lick it as Hiccup opened his mouth slightly and began to lick it, covering it with his saliva. Jack retrieved his fingers and slowly rubbed Hiccup's entrance as Hiccup yelped, feeling the cold finger. Jack slowly slid the first finger in and kept his eyes locked on Hiccup. The brunet gasped and closed his eyes. The older teen began to slowly thrust his finger in and out of Hiccup. The brunet hissed in pain and bit his lips harder. Jack frowned and kissed his forehead, nose, cheeks then lips, distracting Hiccup away from the pain. He gave sweet butterfly kisses on his face as he kept thrusting. Hiccup started to relax and felt slight pleasure. He ran his fingers through Jack's white, soft and spiky hair as he cried out in pleasure. Jack's finger was thrusting into that spot. Jack smirked and began to thrust again, hearing his lover moan in pleasure. This time he slid two more fingers in and began scissoring his insides and hitting the same spot that Hiccup was moaning louder and louder to. Hiccup whined when he felt a sudden emptiness in him. Jack paused for a moment to undo his pants, sliding it down slightly until his length was exposed also. He stroked it a bit to let precum smear on his crotch.

"This'll hurt a bit but I promise you, it'll feel good later on." He smiled at Hiccup who was nodding. He spread Hiccup's legs and gently rubbed this length against the puckered and twitching hole. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Jack's neck. Jack slowly slid the tip in first as Hiccup gasped in pain and bit his shoulder to distract himself from the pain. Hiccup hasn't felt this pain; this is all new to him. It hurt more than getting bruises or cuts from falling or getting kicked around by accident. He felt his insides get filled with warmth. "It's all in…" Jack kissed Hiccup's temple as Hiccup kissed Jack's collarbone to neck, telling him its fine to move and he was okay. Jack slowly and gently moved his hips, letting Hiccup adjust and not be hurt. Hiccup whimpered with each thrust and felt pleasure and pain. Moments later, Jack began to thrust faster and deeper as Hiccup gasped loudly when Jack's tip rubbed against the spot he began to be crazy for. Jack thrust that spot again and again as Hiccup moans grew louder. He felt so light-headed that he didn't realize his hips were moving along with Jack's.

"O-Oh gods… Jack, i-it feels amazing!" Hiccup moaned against his lover's ear and bit it. Jack moaned quietly and began to quicken the pace. Hiccup was already crying out in pleasure, gasping out Jack's name and digging his nails on Jack's skin. They were both close to climax as they both kissed desperately.

"I-I'm close, Hic… Fuck—!"

"Ah! I-I am too…! Gods!" Hiccup closed his eyes and moaned loudly as he came first, spilling it all in their chest. Hiccup panted and moaned as Jack was giving the last few fast thrusts and came inside his lover. Jack groaned loudly and collapsed on Hiccup. He wrapped his arms around the brunet and looked at him to dip in for a kiss that was passionate and slow. He pulled away, panting and kissed Hiccup's forehead before looking into those beautiful forest green eyes with red freckled cheeks. He smiled at the view and whispered, "I love you, Hiccup… I love you so much." He rubbed his nose against the brunet's. He loved his eyes, the way his hair is always perfectly placed even with bed hair, his crooked smiles, and especially his freckles. He loved everything about this teen, it's been the first time he has felt like this to someone. He was captivated by this nerdy-looking boy. He chuckled at the thought and buried his head on Hiccup's shoulder as he felt warm hands on the back of his head.

"I love you too, Jack…" He felt the same way for the boy. He was in love. Yeah, he had crushes, which was Astrid, but it all went away when the prince came into his life. He hugged him tightly and didn't want to let go, but he needed to. Jack slid himself out of Hiccup and lied beside him, a hand around him. Hiccup turned to look at his lover and smiled, sliding his white hair away from his icy blue eyes that he loved so much.

_**"Please stay with me forever, Jack."**_

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this smutty fanfiction! XD Don't worry, more will come soon~ :3 IM SO SORRY FOR NOT PUTTING UP CHAPTER 3 YET. XD I have so much HW everyday… ;_; I love you guys and stay tuned for chapter 3~ x3**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**~Oliver**


	4. Chapter 3: Can We Have A Date

_**Chapter 3: Can We Have A Date?**_

**Okay the new people coming in. XD Thank you, Demonicsis for the help of the characters~ :3**

**Jack Frost - Prince Cornelius**

**Hiccup Haddock - Thumbelina**

**North - Cornelius' father/King**

**Stoick - Thumbelina's mother**

**Toothless - Thumbelina's dog/Hero**

**Tooth - Jacquimo (sorry I just had to. XD)**

**Bunnymund/Aster - Castle guard/Jack's mentor***

**Sandy - King's assistant***

**Dagur - Grundel Toad**

**Ruffnut and Tuffnut - Grundel Toad's brothers**

**Sophie - Baby Bug**

**Claude - Lil' Bee**

**Jamie - Gnatty**

**Pitch - Mr. Mole**

**Heather - Mrs. Fieldmouse**

**Alvin - Berkeley Beetle**

***They have no more parts for the story so they'll be extras. XD Sorry.. .**

* * *

**Hiccup's POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes, wincing at the bright sun attacking on my vision. 'Ugh, seriously? Why do you have to be so bright, sun?' I thought to myself as I sit up and yawned, stretching my arms, as well. I remembered about that fairy prince I met. I sighed happily, "Wow, what a dream..~" giggling to myself. I felt something slide around my neck as I looked down. 'The necklace..!' My eyes widen and my cheeks started to burn, realizing that Jack wasn't fake. I met him! Oh my gods... And that.. Kiss. Oh, that moment was heavenly. My fingertips gently touched my lips, remembering how soft his lips were and how his tongue was... 'Oh my...' My face turned tomato red as I shook it fast. "I shouldn't think about THAT so early in the morning! I feel like a pervert now.." Sighing again, I stood up and walked down my little ladder I made. Seeing Toothless still asleep, I left him to go outside to see if dad was awake since I didn't want to wake him up. Apparently, my dad wasn't awake, also so, I went back inside and up my little corner to change my clothes. "I'm so excited to see him again..~" I chuckled and hummed to myself while changing. I put on my usual favorite green polo shirt with a brown vest and some brown pants to compliment my vest. I quickly fixed my hair and looked at the perfectly shaped snowflake necklace, smiling. "He's so kind...~" I muttered to myself.

* * *

**JACK's POV:**

I am stressed so early in the morning. Why, you ask? "JACK FROST, WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE?!" Yep, that's King North, my step-father, shouting and scolding me about last night. Early. In. The. Morning. And he barely scolds me. He's usually his damn cheery self. 'Damn.. I wish I left earlier. If I did, I wouldn't have seen my cute little Viking asleep...' I sighed and pretended to keep listening to my father's nags.

"Ah, dad.. Okay, I'm sorry for wandering off last night! I just.. Heh, I had the most amazing night last night!" I grinned. "Oh? What happened?" North quickly became interested and listened attentively. I told him about Hiccup and how the night ended. I told him everything about Hiccup as he laughed with jolly. "Is that so? Well, bring him here! I would love to meet this boy." He stood up and hugged me tight. I was surprised, really. I mean, dad's happy about it. And he's okay with me having a boyfriend.

"What?! Really? I thought you would be mad or something." I laughed nervously and hugged back.

"No, love is for everyone. And if you're happy, why would I get in between your happiness with that boy?" He let go and grinned.

"T-thanks, Dad.." I smiled happily. "Are you meeting up with him today?" I nodded.

"Alright, sorry for taking up your time. Go ahead, he might be waiting for you now." He sat down again and chuckled.

"Okay! Thank you!" I ran outside, already ready to take off. "Winds, take me to Hiccup's!" I jumped and flew to Hiccup's house with the wind.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Jack arrived at his lover's window pane as he walked to the entrance quietly, wanting to surprise him but suddenly stopped to see his brunet half naked in front of his eyes. He turned beet red and hid behind the window, sneaking a peak. As usual, Hiccup was humming. Jack glanced up and down at his bare freckled chest slowly like he wanted to remember it. He bit his lip and started to think about him kissing every single freckle on Hiccup's body and making his little Viking moan and plea for more. He wanted to go closer and hug him tight. But he refused to fasten things. He wanted to take it slow. Hiccup was already finished and was smiling to himself, Jack felt curious to why he was smiling so much. Oh, it's because of him. Duh. Jack chuckled quietly and knocked at the wooden window.

"Ahem, is anyone home?" He walked in slowly as Hiccup smiled at the other happily, running and glomping him.

"Jack! You're here." He held on to Jack tightly and nuzzled his cheek.

"I take it that you missed me?" Jack chuckled and held his hips lightly as he kissed the brunet's cheek.

"Of course I did! Did you miss me?" He looked at the prince happily. Jack smirked and picked him up, spinning him around as the other squealed.

"I missed you a lot! How can I not miss me cute Viking?" He stroked the other's pink freckled cheek. Hiccup rolled his eyes and laughed quietly. "Uhm.. Hiccup?" The prince said quietly while taking Hiccup's hand tightly.

"Hm?" "W-would you like... To, ah... Go on a d-date with me?" He looked away, turning red once again.

"A date..? Really?! Of course!" Hiccup hugged Jack tightly and of course, Jack hugged back, surprised. Hah, Jack scored, yet another time. "Ah but.." Jack looked at him as his smile faded. 'But?' "But what?"

"We should probably ask my dad first... And, Toothless.." Hiccup said nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh... Of course!" Jack smiled and looked away. 'I'm scared. What will his dad look like? Oh God..' Hiccup took hold of his hand. Jack pulled Hiccup close and gently flew down to Toothless first.

"Hey, bud. You awake?" Hiccup stroked and petted his cat's neck as an eye opened and Hiccup smiled, purring. "Morning, bud." Toothless' eye darted Jack with a low growl.

_**"And what are you doing here again?"**_ He asked in Jack's mind, still growling. Jack knew Hiccup couldn't hear. Jack looked at him also.

"I'm here to introduce myself. I'm Jack Frost, it's nice to meet you, Toothless." He smiled and walked to Hiccup gently patting the cat's head as Toothless purred. "And I'm here to ask, if it was alright if I could date your owner." Hiccup looked at them both and thought, 'are they having a conversation?' He blinked and watched them both. _**"My offer still stands, hurt him once, I'll rip your pretty face apart, you hear me?"** _Jack gulped and nodded.

"Thank you." He held Hiccup tight and kissed his cheek.

"Were you both having a conversation just now..?" Hiccup asked.

"Ah, yeah. You can't hear him, can you?"

"No.. You're lucky! How'd you do it?"

"I guess it's with having powers, you know?" He grinned. "I just asked him if I could date his cute and adorable owner~" The brunet blushed and giggled.

"I see." Jack flew with Hiccup, wrapped around his arms as they fly outside to Stoick's room. Hiccup gave directions quietly so that they don't bother his father, if he was still asleep, of course. When they arrived, Hiccup opened his own personal door that his father made for him to pass. Jack picked Hiccup again to fly over to Stoick's bed and called out his father. "Dad? You awake?" They have heard a groan as Stoick turned to face them, his eyes slowly opening.

"Mm.. Heccup? What do you want?" The large man yawned and rubbed his eyes, looking at Hiccup and a strange man in blue and white with wings beside his son.

"I wanted you to meet someone!" Hiccup held Jack's hand and dragged him closer to his father. "This is Jack Frost, I met him last night and he's wonderful!" Hiccup giggled as Jack smiled, watching his lover excitedly brag him to his father.

"Jack, huh?" His father sat up and leaned in closer to them to get a better look. _'White hair, pale skin and blue eyes. Interesting.'_ Stoick thought to himself. "Well, it's nice to meet you, boy." Jack gulped and nodded, nervous about meeting his lover's father. He looked very intimidating, also.

"Y-yes, I'm Jack and I would like to ask you if I could take your son out for a date!" He quickly said and closed his eyes, panting. Hiccup looked at his dad who was just staring at Jack seriously. Hiccup hoped and prayed his father will say yes.

"I don't know if I could trust you." Stoick said grumpily.

"I-I know you don't, yet. But I promise you that I'll protect your son and bring him back home before sundown. We will be just in my castle and the town, my father also wants to meet him, also. So, I'm thinking this will be a good opportunity to let him meet your son. I'm also the prince of the kingdom so it's my duty to keep people safe." Jack bowed down and clutched his hands into a ball. Hiccup blushing madly and looking away.

Stoick nodded and rubbed his chin and beard with his fingers, thinking. "I like that promise, but if you break any of that and hurt my son, I'll have his dog eat you." the chief smirked as Jack looked up at him and nodded.

"Of course! I will never hurt him! Not a single strand, I swear. He's too precious to hurt." He turned to Hiccup and held his hand tightly.

"Heccup." Hiccup jumped and looked at his father.

"Yeah, dad?"

"Be sure to be home before sundown. And, I'm proud of you for being brave enough to let this man introduce himself." Stoick smiled at hiccup and gently stroked his head as Hiccup blinked, smiling happily.

"So you're okay with me dating him? Wow.. That's unexpected. Thanks, uh, dad..." Hiccup smiled and hugged his father's hand tightly and let go.

"Take care of my son, fairy." He darted a glare at Jack as Jack nodded.

"Of course." Hiccup kissed his dad's cheek before flying off with Jack.

* * *

**~At the Kingdom of Burgess~**

Jack landed and dropped the brunet at a certain street where there was a lot of fairies with every shade of color there were even bugs! Hiccup shocked and looked around. Even kids had wings as he sighed. Jack intertwined their fingers together and tugged on his hand to start walking. As Jack walked through the crowd, they all greeted him happily, welcoming the prince back home and Jack waving back.

_'Wow, Jack's so popular...'_ Hiccup thought and watched Jack going to a merchant who was selling flowers.

"How much are these roses, sir?" Jack asked and pointed out at the red rose as the lady picked it up and gave it to Jack.

"Oh my, that's unusual, Prince~ Who's it for, if I may ask." The merchant giggled and Jack did also.

"It's for my date. The one with the freckles~" He glanced at Hiccup who was clueless at the situation.

"Ah, I see! Young love is so sweet~ My lord, it's free just for that handsome man and you!"

"What?! T-Thank you so much!" Jack blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Now go on! Have fun with your date~" The lady waved as Jack left the merchant, waving back.

"Here, for you, Hic~" Jack shyly gave the rose to Hiccup as the brunet blushed hard and took the rose slowly.

"You know you didn't have to!" Hiccup looked at the rose then to Jack shyly. "And I didn't see you giving money to the lady... You bribed her didn't you?!" Hiccup pouts to his prince and Jack laughed quietly.

"Me? Bribing? I think those two things don't match, dear~" He winked. "Shall we continue?" He reached his arm to the brunet as the other wrapped his arms around the prince and started walking around the neighborhood.

* * *

**~In front of the castle~**

They have just finished their tour and went to the castle. Jack had treated Hiccup with food, stuff toys and more flowers but he carried most of them, leaving Hiccup to only bring flowers. Hiccup looked up at the castle, astonished.

"Wow, you have a big castle." Hiccup looked around then to Jack, who was smiling.

"You think so?" Jack laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I could get lost in there if I find something amusing."

"Yeaaaah, you probably will." Jack took his hand and dragged him inside. "Come on~" Jack first toured him around the castle, talking about some history behind some portraits or statue as Jack feared, Hiccup did get lost in some points. Hiccup apologized a lot but Jack easily forgave him since he's such a cutie. After the tour they began doing pranks with the guards. Hiccup was hesitant while Jack had told him to watch and learn from him. Jack flew quietly to one of an army of guards, who were walking, and froze the floor by blowing it slowly. He watched the guards slip and laughed hard. Hiccup laughed also but suddenly stopped when Jack flew to him fast and grabbed him, flying away from the angry guards who were now chasing them. Pranks were made throughout the day, even the high commanding officer, Bunnymund or "Aster" (He's a bunny here too), was pranked. Aster caught up with them and dragged him to his father's throne room, who was sitting and looking at them excitedly.

"Hey, mate, your "Prince" is bein a trouble maker again." Hiccup blinked and was shocked from the hard Australian accent. Aster put them down.

"Hey, I'm not a trouble maker. I'm just not as boring and serious as you are, you kangaroo." Jack crossed his arms and looked away.

"Bori- How many times am I gonna bloody tell you, I ain't a bloody Kangaroo, you nitwit." They both glared at each other as North interrupted.

"Ahem. Bunny, you can leave now to fix your guards. I have something to discuss with them~" Hiccup once again was shocked with now the Russian accent. How many accents will he be hearing now?!

"Uh, hey, Dad." Jack stood up and helped Hiccup up as they both walked closer to him. North stood.

"Welcome back, prince. Who is this..." He pointed to all of Hiccup, looking at him weirdly with a smile. "...Boy?"

"You just gestured to all of me..." Hiccup mumbled.

"Dad... This is Hiccup, my lover." He smiled at him and North gasped.

"Oh, I am so sorry, my boy! Welcome!" North walked to them and pulled them both in a hug. "Jack had told me so much about you. You're a lucky one, aren't you?" He grinned.

"I-I guess I am~ Thank you for having me here, sir." He bowed.

"Ah no need for formalities. Call me "North". This is my assistant Sandy." He pointed to the short man who was mute. Hiccup bowed at him also as the short man bowed back.

After a while, they had dinner with North, talked and discussed some things with the King and how happy the King was for them both. North wasn't bothered by it one bit. But of course, they had rules. No sex in the castle, bring Hiccup home early, don't stay up too long. All of that. It was already evening when they have finished talking with North as they went up to Jack's room, that had a very amazing view of the whole town and skies. They sat down and talked about each other's interests. Apparently, Hiccup loves dragons, and drawing. He is also an amazing mechanic for weapons and such. Jack was amazed about what Hiccup was telling him. All the background history of his lover, all the viking-ness in him yet he was ignored by everyone. Jack hugged Hiccup to let him forget about all of those depressing moments he had with his people. Jack started talking his background history now and Hiccup listened, also amused. It seems that Jack was adopted by North and he had a family once but they're all dead and he kept blaming himself for everything that had happened. He smiled at Hiccup who was now frowning after hearing such a past. He hugged the prince tight for comfort and Jack hugged back.

"Why is your hair white, Jack?" Hiccup asked as his fingers went through his hair then down to his cheek.

"Ah... I was born with it." He smiled and kissed Hiccup's palm gently and nuzzled it.

"Jack, I'm sorry for what happened to your family... But always remember, I'll never leave you.. I'll always be here for you." Hiccup smiled sweetly and leaned his forehead against the ice prince's.

"Thank you." Hiccup kissed his nose before standing up and walking to the balcony. "Hey, where are you..."

"The sun is beautiful.." Hiccup sighed at the view as Jack came up behind him and snaked his arms around the brunet. Hiccup looked up at Jack and leaned on him, his hands on top of the prince as they both watched the sun set. They both looked at each other and leaned in for a kiss but stopped when they realized their promise to Stoick. "Oh.. Gods.. MY DAD. JACK, MY DAD WILL KILL US." Jack picked him up and nodded.

"Winds! Take me to Hiccup's house, PRONTO." Jack jumped as the winds flew with his wings back to Hiccup's house.

* * *

**~At Hiccup's House~**

They landed at the window pain, lucky that they had arrived before the sun was gone. Hiccup giggled as he whispered. "We should go tell dad that we're here." Jack nodded in agreement and flew inside then to the living room. His dad sitting in the couch, waiting with Toothless. "Dad, we're home!" Stoick looked at him and waved as his dog barked at his owner.

"Welcome back, son." Jack and Hiccup waved back and landed on the table in front of his father and petted Toothless gently, mumbling and greeting Toothless back.

"As promised, Hiccup's back home safe and early, sir." He grinned proudly.

"Yes, I know. Thank you. You can still stay here after a while but don't go anywhere away from this house." They both nodded and flew to Hiccup's room to relax for a bit. Exchanging kisses and sweet words after they landed on his bed. Toothless growled at them as they stopped doing those. They both laughed quietly. After a while, the sun was now gone. Jack asked Toothless to leave them alone for a bit and promised no hanky pankies as he nodded and left to sleep. Jack brought Hiccup outside and sat down on the grass.

"Thank you so much for today... It was wonderful." Hiccup looked up and smiled at the prince. They held hands as Jack kissed the brunet's hand and stood up, bringing Hiccup up also, gasping. Jacks bowing to Hiccup.

"May I have this dance, m'lady?" Hiccup blushed and pointed to himself.

"Me? O-of course, dear sir." Hiccup took his hand as they both positioned themselves to dance properly. Hiccup knew how to dance already so he wouldn't worry about stepping on Jack's foot. Jack started humming for music. It was slow and it suited the moment as Jack started singing.

_'When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky.'* _They both started swaying and dancing as Hiccup looked up at the twinkling stars above them then down to meet the other's icy blue eyes. Jack continued to sing and dance. Hiccup slid both arms around Jack's neck and rested his head on his cold shoulder. Jack rested his head on top of Hiccup while singing. _'I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough..'_ He started spinning his lover around the air, almost near the stars already. Hiccup looked up at him, their eyes meeting.

_'I'm giving you all my love... I'm still looking up.'_

* * *

**HAI GUYS! I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS LITTLE DATE~ ITS LONGER THAN I EXPECTED. XD Other characters will be introduced at the next chapter. Any ideas on how I'll put them in? :o Please write a review~ :3 Thank you!**

***the song is called I won't give up and it's by Jason Mraz~ I'm in love with the song. *^***

**I forgot who you were and I'm so sorry but thank you for the date ideas! . **

**Until the next update~3**


	5. Chapter 4: Stalker

**_Chapter 4: Stalker_**

**Okay, guys! Chapter 4 is now up~ :3 Please review for ideas, cause I dont anymore. XD I don't know how to not suck with writing. XD Welp, enjoy! **

* * *

As Jack and Hiccup were up soaring in the night skies they weren't alone as they thought they were. On the ground, there were 3 toads. Daggur, Ruffnut and Tuffnut waiting for them to descend. Daggur always kept watching Hiccup from afar, he loved the boy. No, I mean, he's obsessed. Seeing the boy with Jack made him furious. For in his La-La Land mind, Hiccup was his and only his. He wanted Hiccup for himself but Hiccup only saw him as a weird, over obsessed stalker of his. He never told anyone about him but Toothless. Whenever Daggur would visit Toothless would always growl and hiss at him, glaring deadly also. Of course, Daggur left before Hiccup even knew that he was there. The biggest toad among the three kept glaring at Jack while the two kept glaring at each other and fought themselves instead, not caring about the two humans.

"Why is my Hiccup with that fairy?" He murmured. The twins stopped fighting to answer Daggur.

"Duh, isn't it obvious? They're dancing in the sky." Ruffnut said as Tuffnut continued.

"And I thought /we/ were dumb."

"You idiots! I know they're dancing. Who is that fairy?" Daggur growled while glaring up at the humans. Both twins looked up and blinked.

"Isn't that..."

"Jack Frost? Prince of Burgess?"

"Jack Frost, huh...?" That was all Daggur said as he smirked darkly and left.

* * *

"Please don't ever leave me, Jack." Hiccup said quietly as his eyes widened quickly and turning tomato red; Jack giggling.  
"S-sorry, forget what I said!" He hid his face on his hands, embarrassed and regretting what he said.

"Of course I'll never leave you, Freckles. I can't, anyway." Jack smiled and kissed the other's forehead.

'Really? Freckles?' Hiccup groaned to the nickname and peaked at Jack by separating their index fingers apart from the rest of them, mumbling. "Everyone says that..." Jack frowned sadly and removed his hands from his fave with his free hand and kissed Hiccup gently on the tip of his nose.

"I'm not that 'everyone' you're referring. You know that." The fairy sighed when Hiccup frowned as well and looked down.

"I-I'm sorry, Jack.. I'm just, really scared." He looked away and wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

"Scared of what, my love?" Hiccup looked at him like he was about to cry any minute.

"Scared of being alone and left again... I'm scared that when I finally found someone like me and who actually likes me... They'll be taken from me, Jack. I don't want that to happen! I really, really like you.." He closed his eyes and shivered when two cool arms were around him.

"Don't doubt me..." He broke the hug and looked into his green eyes. "Believe in me." Hiccup blushed as he smiled and nodded.

"I do believe in you, Jack." He giggled and nuzzled their noses together.

After a while, they descended down to the ground again safely and gently. The white haired teen let his lover go as Hiccup looked at the stars once more and let himself drop on the grass, lying down and happy.

"It's so beautiful here, Jack. You should come lie down with me, as well!" Hiccup smiled happily as Jack sat down then lied beside the brunet. They both turned to face each other close. None of them talked, just stared as if they can see themselves in their eyes.

"You really have beautiful eyes, Hic." Jack's thumb brushed against the freckled cheek gently, smiling sincerely.

"Yours are more beautiful, Jack. I never seen those eyes before. And your hair compliments the color of your eyes and skin!" The brunet grinned as Jack chuckled and pulled Hiccup into a tight hug.

"Oh really?" Jack rests his nose on Hiccup's reddish brown locks, gently sniffing it. His hair smelled like earth and pine and he loved it very much. But of course, he wont say it out loud. He didn't want to look like a creep. Hiccup on the other hand, nuzzled his nose against the prince's neck, smelling his scent. Jack smelled like peppermint and cookies. Wow. Hiccup giggled to himself quietly and ignored that thought of saying it out loud also and avoiding the thought of biting his neck. Everything was perfect for the both of them, the sky, quiet and dark, yet you can see beautiful twinkling stars above, gentle autumn breeze on their skins and warmth of the bodies with loud heartbeats.

"Thank you for this night, Jack. Thank you for being here beside me." Hiccup looked at Jack but their heads still in place. The older teen smiled and sighed in content.

"Thank you, as well. For making me this happy." Hiccup giggled and nodded as he slowly drifting to sleep but he tried to stay awake.  
"Go ahead and sleep, Hic... I'll be here~" Hiccup nodded and closed his eyes, dozing to sleep when Jack did as well. Both of them, sleeping peacefully when Daggur and the twins came out of the bushes quietly and walked to the couple.

A few minutes later, their plan commenced and the goal was to capture Hiccup while he was still asleep and leave the prince there. As the toads hopped in closer they have heard a growl. They looked over at the side and saw Toothless glaring at them, they quietly gasped as Hiccup groaned quietly at the noise and opened his eyes, seeing Dagur and the twins smirking.

"Wha..?!" He sat up and was pulled away from the Prince. "What the Hel?! Toothless, Jack, help!" Jack shot his eyes open and looked around seeing his lover being carried by three toads.

"HICCUP!" He stood up and flew quickly at them with the cat. Hiccup punched Dagur's arm weakly and struggled but failed.

"Let me go, you crazy toad!" Hiccup scowled as Dagur laughed.

"No way. I'm making you my wife, Hiccup~" Daggur smirked and ran away with the twins. Suddenly, they stopped when their feet were all frozen.

"There we go. You can't outrun me, toad." the prince scowled and grabbed the collars of the older toads, glaring. "No one takes Hiccup and claims him as their own. NO. ONE." Daggur glared at him also and growled. "Put Hiccup down." They both intensely glared at each other's souls but the toad gave up and put his 'bride' down. Jack let go and pulled Hiccup close to him protectively.

"I will get him back soon, trust me, snowflake." He grinned darkly at the prince.

"What did you just call me?" He answered, obviously mad at his new nickname but Hiccup pulled him back.

"Jack, no... I'm not going anywhere." He smiled as Jack looked at him, relaxing and smiling back.

"I know." He sighed and walked away with Hiccup. "Oh, and for stealing **_my_** lover, you will be staying there until the ice defrosts. You're welcome, toads." He snickered and wrapped an arm around Hiccup's waist. Hiccup hugged Toothless's head gently, apologizing to his pet for being stolen away as the cat cooed and purred.

"Let's go home~" Hiccup said to Jack as the other nodded. Surprisingly, Hiccup walked away from him and got on top of Toothless' neck like he was on a horse.

"Ah, Hic... Aren't you supposed to be with me?" Hiccup chuckled quietly and shook his head.

"I'm gonna ride Toothless tonight~ He loves it when I do!" He grinned at his lover as the older teen nodded.

"I'm flying solo then~ LAST ONE TO GET THERE IS A TOAD!" Jack laughed and quickly flew away from Hiccup and his pet.

"Heh, heard that, bud? We're getting challenged! Let's go beat Jack!" Toothless nodded and sprinted fast to Jack's direction and caught up with the fairy.

"What?! You're fast!" He laughed and Hiccup smirked.

"You think Toothless and I will lose a challenge, Frosty?" Jack poked his tongue out playfully and continued flying to their destination. "Almost there, bud! Just a bit longer...!" It was a tie! Both of them (Tooth and Jack) stopped to catch their breath and laughed.

* * *

There they were again, relaxing but they were inside this time, hanging outside the window pane with Hiccup between Jack's arms; cuddling, as usual.

"Remind me never to befriend with those toads ever again." the brunet giggled and nuzzled his lover's cheek. Jack laughed and nodded.

"Hah, remind me also." Hiccup nodded in agreement and sighed, looking up at the stars.

"Well.. Our sleep's been ruined." the smaller teen sighed and snuggled against Jack's cool and long arms.

"I know, right? Not cool. I needed my beauty sleep." He chuckled and Hiccup giggled.

"So _that's why_ you're so beautiful~ Tell me, what else is your secret for that pretty face of yours?" He smirked as Jack raised a brow and grinned.

"It's because of this little Viking who's making me beautiful~" the older teen smiled gently and looked deeply in those forest green eyes. Hiccup smiled back but slowly faded when he was lost in those icy blue eyes of his prince, both of them slowly leaning in for a light peck in the lips. Their day was long but worth it. They were both tired so they pulled back. Jack stroking the brunet's soft, and freckled cheek, whispering. "I have to go..." He smiled at Hiccup as the other frowned.

"Will you come back tomorrow?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" He grinned and ruffled the brown locks messily.

"Heeeeey..!" Hiccup playfully slapped Jack's hand away and pouted as the older male gave a quick kiss on Hiccup's pouting lips.

"I'll be back when you wake up, okay Hic?" He held his hands as Hiccup nodded.

"Be safe on going home, alright?" Hiccup said worriedly as Jack nodded, embracing his lover tightly.

"Goodnight.." He gently placed a soft kiss on the smaller teen's forehead and broke the hug as Hiccup looked at him with red cheeks.

"Goodnight~ ...I'll miss you..." Hiccup murmured as Jack smiled at him sadly, flying away to his castle.

* * *

Daggur finally got away from the ice on his feet from the twins breaking it as he scowled. "Commence plan B..." Another new plan he had in mind where he kidnaps Hiccup and his cat with ropes and bringing them back to his town. A dark, maniacal smile grew on his lips as he laughed loudly and slowly stop. "We start at midnight tonight." The twins grinned and nodded, preparing for their new plan.

* * *

**Welp, hi guys~ Did you miss me? XD I'm sorry this was short! I don't have time to write anymore ^^" I'm writing 3 fanfics now... This, Time Goes By and Sky's the Limit (a KH yaoi fanfic). I'll try to update sooner but I need reviews guys ;_; Please, help me XD**

**Guest: Toothless is a cat. I'm so sorry for confusing you. XD**

**Welp, bye guys~ Until next time :3**

**~Oliver**


	6. Chapter 5: Stolen

_**Chapter 5: Stolen **_

_"Mrs. Toad singing"_

**"Hiccup singing" **

_**"Other toads singing" **_

_**"All of them singing"**_

* * *

Rattling noises..? In the middle of the night? I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, trying to focus on my surroundings.

"He's awake! Be quiet!" Mumbling was all I heard nothing but mumblings.

"Dagur, should I knock him out again?" Another voice? Wait. Dagur?! I shot my eyes open and sat up but failed. My body was numb and rattling. But why?

"Mmpf!?" Great, my body's on chains and my mouth's covered with a cloth. Just great. I squirmed as heavy footsteps came near me. Who were those…?

"Had a nice nap, my dear?" I looked up and saw Dagur kneeling in front of me with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Mmnph!" Glaring at him while squirming was no use apparently since he didn't understand a word I'm saying! Toothless..! I looked around and searched if my cat was nearby, muffling his name out. Dagur laughed maniacally.

"Looking for your pet? Don't worry he's coming with us. Be thankful he is~" My eyes landed on Dagur's smile then on Toothless, all chained up and growling at the twins. I looked at him worriedly and called out his name quietly as he looked back at me with sad and terrified eyes. Gods, I wish Jack was here… Oh gods… Suddenly I was off the ground and lifted as Dagur placed me on one of his shoulders, my feet kicking his chest. I felt a hand run up my ass as I gasp.

"You have a nice butt, Hiccup~"

"Nnghhmph!" I kept kicking his chest, hoping it'll hit his hand off my ass! He did eventually stop when he started walking. The cloth loosened and went down my neck as I growl.

"Finally! Dagur, why are you doing this? And stop touching my ass!" I yelled.

"Why? Cause I'm making you my bride." He replied proudly.

"Bride? I'm a MAN, you jerk! And I'll never be your bride! No, just. NO." I squirmed and kept growling.

"Yeah, you will. Now, shut up. You're annoying me with your whines." He sighed as I snorted. We went outside and it was still night. Great, what would Dad say?

"Then why don't you take me home instead and NOT marry me? Why me?!" I sighed and looked back at Toothless. He didn't reply and just kept walking. "Oh, Thor… You are so dead when Jack finds out about this." I frowned. He still didn't reply. Gods, why me?

* * *

Well, we've been walking non-stop and it's been an interesting walk and its already morning, by the way. Dagur talked until now. The twins have been whining and arguing all night with Toothless in between them. I could see him getting annoyed, ready to bite their heads off. I sighed and looked at my cat.

"FINALLY WE'RE HERE. MA WE'RE HOME." Tuffnut shouted as I looked around to see a river and a.. Boat with a banner that says "Los Sapos Guapos" uh… wow. Dagur stopped walking and threw me at the ground as I groaned.

"Ouch! You could've at least dropped me gently!" I growled and glared at him as he walked pass me to talk to someone.

"Wha?" 'Ma? Who's that?' When suddenly a female frog came out, she had beautiful pink locks (and I doubt that was her real hair), a green polka-dotted dress on and had big lips and make-up on. She looked… Normal, I guess.

"Ah! Welcome home!" Oh great, she has an accent that I'll never understand. "Oh, who is this?" She pointed to me then looked at Dagur.

"This will be my bride, ma." Dagur smiled at her.

"This? He'll be your bride..? This… Fishbone, yes?" She gave me a weird look.

"You just gestured to all of me, thank you very much." I sighed. I felt the chains loosen around me as I wiggled out and rubbed my arm. Happy that I'm finally free.

"Welcome to my home, ah…"

"Hiccup. Yes, that's my real name."

"Ah yes, Hiccup~ Do you know how to sing?" She smirked and came close to me as I leaned away a bit.

"Sing? A bit."

"Why yes! It's our lifestyle. That's how we make money." She explained.

"Uh-huh…? Who are you again?" Honestly, I didn't catch her name awhile ago.

"Ah, call me Mrs. Toad, we are the very happy Family Singers de Espania! These are my kids—"

"I already know them…" I avoided looking at them.

"We are very rich and famous." She walked to the other side of mine and started dancing.

"Rich and famous?"

"Si, I bring you here to become famous singer like me." I didn't like the sound of that. I sighed and backed away.

"Ah, yeah.. No. Bye, my dad will be VERY worried." I laughed nervously as the three other toads jumped in front of me as I yelped and almost tripped but Dagur caught my hand and pulled me to lean against him.

"Papa no worry. Papa proud!" She said excitedly. I doubt dad will be proud of this. I sighed at the thought. "When you are a star, he make big FIESTA and invite all the neighbors to see his little boy who have become very big."

"Big? Like, human big?" I sarcastically asked her and scoffed.

"I mean important and loved by everyone!" She emphasizes 'everyone' and I almost laughed.

"But, Jack loves me already. And that's enough. I think I'm gonna marry him!" I smiled big and sat down.

"Marry him? Ay, Chihuahua that will be very big mistake. It'll get in the way of your career in show business, doing those things domesticos." She shook her head.

"What things?"

* * *

_"The scrubbings and the washings and the noses with the drippings and the soapas always boiling..." _

_**"Si, si." **_

_"The panes and windows falling with the diaper changing with the roof she's leaking and the enchiladas spoiling"_ I tilted my head and listened to her lyrics.

_**"Oooooh~" **_

_"Do you know how to do these things like you will have to do these things or does the very thought of it make you wince" She smirked at me as I cringed at the thought. _

_**"Uuuh.." **_

[I thought so] _"Then, don't marry the prince!"_ Music started playing as she started swaying her hips with the beat.

"Oh gods…" I sighed, knowing where this was going.

"You see, hey? You become a big a-star like me. We make big moneys together. You make Mama rich. You are important person. You are famous. You are a star!" She wrapped her arms around me as we started hitting hips.

"Uh.. A star? Oh no, no." I laughed once again.

"Now, repeat after me." She started singing again.

_"We are the singers de Espana, the original cast and there hasn't been a town we haven't played." _

_**"We are the singers de Espana and we sing very"** _Each toad squated after singing_** "We get on, we get off, we get paid." **_

"Sing!" Mrs. Toad said to me as I smiled nervously.

"Could you sing a little slower?"

"Slower? Hah, we don't do ballads." She smiled.

"Oh?" I shrugged and pretended I had a note pad and wrote on it. "I should take down notes." I then rolled my eyes.

_"We are free and independent, we go everywhere and we gotcha gotcha gochee all the way we're gonna teach you how to samba and to ramba y la bamba and every number. Thumbelina, say ole!" _

_**"Come on the road, my little castanet. Come on the road, and famous you will get."**_ All of them sang at once while dancing. I guess I'm liking this and Toothless is too!

_"I'll make you star, get you small guitar you'll be hot muchacha once I gotcha on the road!"_ They all got into partners and started dancing the cha-cha. Dagur took my hand and pulled me closer to him, positioning to dance.

"Ahhh... Dagur..?" He smirked.

_**"Hiccupcita, no one could be sweet-a! Sing with Mamacita! We go on the road, Huah!"**_ Dagur started spining me around with the twins singing.

"Ay, yi yi yi yi! Ay, que pero bien bailan mis ranitos la conga! Now we sing!" Mrs. Toad yelled.

_"We open Monday in Medina then we do Babylon then we hop to Barcelona for a week then for a month in Athens at the Parthenon where they love us 'cause we do the show in Greek." _

**_"We are the finest in the business, it's a well known fact and you'll forgive us if we have to blow the horn!"_**

_ "Because this isn't any ordinary animal act and today a star is born!" _

**_"Go on the road, you'll hear the peoples roar, you're not a toad." _**

_"But that's what make-up's for." _

**_"Just sing on pitch, we get very rich wait until they see you, Hiccup!" _**

_"On the road!" _

**_"Singing Hiccup, dancing Hiccup, something Hiccup!"_ **I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Now I make her sing!" She stepped on my foot as I screamed.

**"aAAAAAAAAhhh!"** I took my foot and started jumping so it'll take away the pain.

"Bueno, muy bueno, you got it!"

**_"Come on the road, we make you big success. Come on the road!" _**

_"You're in the union, yes?" _

_**"The life, she's sweet"** (Si!)_ There were.. Insects, fishes and birds piling up to watch.

_**"Lots of flies to eat!"**_ _(Yum yum!)_ She ate a fly. Ew, no. I shivered and stuck my tongue out in a disgusted face.

_**"So why be little fish in little pond when you can go so far beyond."**_

_"I think perhaps we make you blonde!"_ She showed a blonde wig as I shook my head.

**"No no." **

_**"When we get on the road!" **_

**"On the road!" **

**_"Let's hit the road! Ole!"_ **The audience applauded, cheered and threw coins at us as we posed, panting.

_Shit... I got carried away when I should be escaping!_ I sighed and looked away.

* * *

**Dagur's POV: **

"Ma, give him to me and I'll marry him." I smirked at my mother as she giggled.

"Very well." I grinned at her reply.

"You can marry him~ We can make money she earns in the family." She smiled and turned away, leaving.

* * *

**Hiccup's POV: **

"Oh wow, thank you, Mrs. Toad! Thank you, they really like me. Am I a star?" I smiled at her.

"Yes, and you can call me 'Mama'!" Wait. what?

"Mama?" I looked at her qith a questioning look, thinking if I heard her right.

"You're going to marry my son, Dagur!" She dragged me away to a lily pad as I looked back the Deranged.

"I what?!"

"I love you, Hiccup!" He jumped to me as I backed away.

"You stay right here, Hiccup. We'll be right back with the Padre~" They turned away to leave as I laughed.

"Oh no, no. You must be joking! I love Jack."

"Today, you marry my son!" The toads jumped into the water and vanished with the boat after they let Toothless go. Toothless swam to me as I sighed.

"WHAT? Oh no, no. I am not marrying-" They started sailing away with waves of goodbyes. "Come back here! No, no wait a second! Where the Hel are you going?!" I groaned and threw my hands up the air. "Doesn't anyone care what I THINK?!" No, Hiccup. No one ever did. Only Jack and Toothless. I frowned as the feline took me to the dry land and nuzzled my cheek, purring and cooing me. "Hey, bud..." I smiled sadly and patted his head gently. "Guess we should call for help.. HELP!" I started yelling for it all over and over again.

**"Oh, help? Who is saying help?!"**

* * *

**End of Chapter 5! Sorry for the wait cx March break was here and I couldn't help READING XD Not gonna have too much fluff in the next chapters since Hic and Jack are separated.. :/ Maybe in the next 2 chapters they'll see each other again! :D**

**Review for ideas, please and thank you! cx**

**Guess who's the next character that will show up~ :3 See you in the next chapter~ ^_^**

**~Oliver**


End file.
